


Right or Left, Life or Death

by CryptTheCryptid



Series: Gifts to the Server [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Implied Pregnancy, M/M, Miraculous Holder Marc Anciel, Miraculous Holder Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Peacock Marc Anciel, TERF's do not interact just keep scrolling man we dont want you hear, Trans Marc Anciel, Two Endings, implied - Freeform, watching the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: I did a thinghttps://archiveofourown.org/works/27440509read this or it wont make sense
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Gifts to the Server [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Right or Left, Life or Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marc_Anciel_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Day 7 - Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440509) by [Marc_Anciel_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan). 



“HELLO M. BUSTIER’S CLASS!”

A loud voice rang through the classroom and everyone froze, Kim looked ready to deck whoever got in the way of hanging out with his boyfriend, Marinette and Adrien inched towards the door like they were about to book it, and Marc held scissors out in a threatening motion.

Before anyone could jump the strange akuma large sheets of metal covered the windows and doors, blocking their escape. The only good thing about this situation was the akuma wasn’t _as_ hideous as the ones before it.

They were dressed like a reality show host, and the only anomaly about them was the large television they wore over their head that broadcast-ed a smiling face. _At least he’ll be interesting to draw._

“I am Look-See! And I am _tired_ of there being no way to change fate! There should _always_ be another option!” _Huh, valid reasoning as well, this guy is shaping up to be one of the best issues they’ll get to make._

“But in order to _change_ the future we must _see_ it first! You all will be my lab rats!” The staticy voice shouted with glee.

Before any of them could move ‘Look-See’ popped away, presumably to watch them from a safe distance so they couldn’t attack him.

Nathaniel found himself bound to M. Bustier’s chair, Look-See’s voice blaring through the pa system, “Let's take a look at the event that will change your life!”

The class held their breath as the projector flickered to life, they watched through the eyes of Future Nathaniel as he fought Hawkmoth. Then a large sword came swinging down at him, the screen froze and Look-See’s voice returned “Okkkkk, Nathaniel, was it? This is where _your_ fate changes! You can go left or you can go right, where do you wanna go?”

Fuck, decisions, Nathaniel was never good with decisions “Um, could you tell me what would happen if I choose each side?”

“Ooo your smart! No-one else has asked me that question! Well how about we watch!”

The screen unpaused and Future!Nathaniel dashed to the left, avoiding the large sword and giving Ladybug the opening she needed to tie Hawkmoth to the ground with her yo-yo. The class watches as Future Nathaniel runs as fast as he can across the rooftops before throwing himself at a figure on a balcony.

They get a better look and see its Marc, the class coo’s at the sweet moment as the comic duo turn red. They watch as the couple spin each other around joyously and kiss without a care in the world, before Future Marc is grabbing the redhead’s hands and saying something. Whatever it was it must’ve been good news because the artist instantly picks him up and twirls him around joyously.

“What did I say?” Came Marc’s voice from the back. He didn’t receive an answer before the cip was rewound.

“This is what will happen if you go to the right!”

The clip resumed and the class watched in horror as another sword came out of nowhere and cut him down, the screen fell blank until the scene changed, they were on the balcony with future Marc now. He held something in his hands excitedly as he jumped about in anticipation.

Ladybug landed on the balcony, and Marc’s face fell. He asks her something - most likely where Nathaniel was - and she shakes her head.

The class watches as weeks go by, flashes as Marc attempts to cope with his new life. Until someone approached him, they wore a butterfly themed outfit and walked with a long cane.

Dread filled Nathaniel’s stomach, _oh god dont tell me_ -

The woman spoke for a moment before handing the ravenette a box marked with red symbols. The writer opened it and put on the peacock themed brooch inside, not bothering to listen to the small kwami that flew out before he transformed. Clutching a fan of feathers to his chest he knelt before the new Hawkmoth, taking her hand and kissing one of the many glittering rings she wore. He stood and pressed his hand to his stomach, whispering something to himself. Then for the last time the screen went blank.

Luckily Marinette and Adrien snuck off to get Ladybug and Chatnoir while the akuma was ~~torturing them~~ , showing them the future, and the akuma was easily defeated.

All they could do now is hope Nathaniel could distinguish his left from his right when the time comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes in both endings Marc is expecting because I am sticking to the rules of the thing I'm basing it off of.


End file.
